Jasmine and Logan/Gallery
Jasmine & Logan - The Pilot.jpg Jogan - The Pilot.jpg JasmineandLoganFFSS.jpg JarrettInDHSS12.png JarrettInDHSS11.png 7DHSS.jpg DHSS59.jpg 5DHSS.jpg DHSS48.jpg 33TNG.jpg 22TNG.jpg 15TNG.jpg Logan and Jasmine.png JasmineandLoganTNG.jpg Young Jogan.jpg Jogan TNG.jpg Jasmine and Logan.png Has.jpg 2FFSS.jpg 13TNG.jpg 17TNG.jpg 15TNG.jpg 13TNG.jpg TNG 30.jpg TNG 24.jpg TNG 10.jpg 2FFSS.jpg 1Jasmine&Logan.jpg 2Jasmine&Logan.jpg Delia, Logan and Jasmine.png Jasmine and Logan DHSS.jpg IITLABS25.jpg IITLABS23.jpg IITLABS22.jpg IITLABS20.jpg IITLABS16.jpg IITLABS14.jpg IITLABS13.jpg Logmine.jpg I-didnt-do-it-if-it-takes-like-a-brussels-sprout-stills-5.jpg|Jogan in the Chem lab �� I-didnt-do-it-march-16-2014-2.jpg Still_into_you_Jasmine&Logan.jpg Jasmine & Logan SP - part 1.gif Jasmine & Logan SP - part 2.gif Jasmine & Logan SP - part 3.gif JasmineandLoganPhoneChallenge.jpg Jogan - EGAI.jpeg JasmineandLoganLNB.png|Jasmine and Logan holding hands! �� Jasmine & Logan CIL.jpg Jasmine&LoganLNB.gif JasmineandLoganLNB4.jpg JasmineandLoganLNB3.jpg Jasmine & Logan - first date.jpg|Jasmine and Logan on their first date �� JasmineandLoganLNB2.png|Logan carrying Jasmine �� Delia, Logan and Jasmine.png Jogan - BT.jpg 2Jasmine&Logan.jpg Jamsine and Logan ITDHWTWH.jpg Jogan moment - ITDHWTWH.jpg Jasmine&Logan.jpg|Jasmine and Logan are being interviewed �� Let's talk business.png|Jasmine and Logan in "Bicycle Thief" Dreamy eyes + lip biting= love!.png|Jasmine gets excited when she thinks Logan is asking her out. Awww! He deserved it!!.png The new triangle player!.png Jasmine and Logan - MMS.jpg JasmineandLoganMerryMissSis.jpg piper-curda-austin-north-fun-pic-from-table-read.jpg 10963788_672221976237114_1984419990_n.jpg Logan&JasmineTNSSLOMAM.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-11.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-17.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-12.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-8.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-2.jpg Joganhug.jpg|The first Jogan hug!! ���� Jasmine and Logan basement.jpg|Jogan in the basement �� Jasmine and Logan are upset!.png|Jogan studying 11055976_1416129488694952_1185547134_n.jpg|Jogan 924605_1042329202447433_771319419_n.jpg|Cute Jogan Edit �� Pain of lost love.jpg|Ending of "Logan Finds Out!" He finds out!.jpg|Logan finds out the truth!! Jogan hug!.png|Jogan hug!! ���� She got what she wanted!.png|Jasmine is delighted that she and Logan are hugging ���� Jogan fans are crying now!.png|Logan looks back at Jasmine, probably thinking about his feelings for her Joganeditbyzebra.jpg|Jogan kiss edit! �� 10994992_916829311671134_1557653401_n.jpg|Jogan in "Stevie Likes Lindy" 10514083_1642181649345010_732505064_n.jpg Joganpresentsacar.jpg|Jogan really close together 11142740_579414548865201_1367339002_n.jpg|Jogan edit Jasmine blushes when talking to Logan.jpg The quote that started it off.jpg Cute Jogan quote.jpg Feelings changed.jpg|Feelings changed This time he's the one who turned around.jpg "I will love you until the end of time jpg.jpeg|Jogan edit Jasmine & Logan CIL.jpg Jasmine_&_Logan_-_Season_1.jpg 11142370 568433586631995 682836429 n.jpg Jogan-Hug!!.jpeg|That awesome moment when you are hugging your crush! Tumblr_nm1iw7kKOO1tbt1ulo3_400.gif|Jogan hug!!!! ������❤|link=Jogan 11240427_970178649667748_92317412_n.jpg 11192991_1602940193251936_416691638_n.jpg|True love 11241539_108947626103589_572934472_n.jpg|When your feelings change Jasmine & Logan HSM3.jpg|Jogan - HSM3 Logan & Jasmine LNB & NOP.jpg|Jogan �� Joganfeels.jpeg|When you know you're perfect for each other, but are both afraid to admit it Jasmine explains how she ended up falling for Logan.jpeg|Jasmine explains how she ended up falling for Logan �� You only know you love her, when you let her go.jpeg|You know you love someone, when you let them go Jasmine felt like Logan was her true boyfriend.jpeg|Jasmine felt like Logan was a true boyfriend �� Logan stares at Jasmine like he's in love! XD.jpg|Logan stares at Jasmine with his mouth open, like he's in love! ���� Jogan Style by Taylor Swift.jpg|Jogan - "Style" by Taylor Swift Logan calls Jasmine amazing!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Logan calls Jasmine amazing in "Falling for... Who?" OMG! ����|link=Jogan Jogan edit.jpg|Jogan edit More iphone 4s pics 225.jpg|Jogan in the Season 2 finale, " The Rescuers"!!! OMG! �������� Jogan True Feelings.jpg|You always know you love someone when you almost or do cry over them Logan Falls In Love With Jasmine.jpg|The moment when you fall in love with your best friend Logan Finally Admits He Loves Jasmine!! XD.jpg|Logan finally admits he loves Jasmine in "Falling for... Who?" �������� Jogan.jpg|You truly know you love someone when you really want to be with them, but it's too late When you realise you love your best friend.jpg|Logan instantly falls in love with Jasmine Jasmine & Logan.jpg Jogan cute edit.jpg|Jogan edit|link=Jogan True Love.jpg|When you lose the one you love Jogan_-_EGAI.jpeg Logan giving Jasmine flowers.jpg|Jogan moment in "Lindy Nose Best" Jogan BTH.jpg Jogan Collage.jpg|Jogan collage Young Jogan.jpg|Jogan when they were little kids Jogan hug edit.jpg|Jogan hug edit �� Logan talking about Jasmine.jpg|Logan talking about Jasmine Logan Carrying Jasmine.jpg|Logan carries Jasmine, which she seems to really enjoy!! �� Jogan Fanfiction.jpg|Jogan fanfiction story - "We're the Perfect Couple" Jogan Season 1 Collage.jpg|Jogan moments in Season 1 True Love Loss.jpg|The pain of losing the one you love Jogan in the title sequence!!.jpg|Jogan in the title sequence!! �������� How Jogan shippers Feel.jpg|How Jogan shippers feel! Jogn LNB & FFW.jpg Jogan LFO.jpg Feels!.jpg|Logan asks Jasmine out on a "date" �� Jasmine & Logan Hallway.jpg|Logan has his arm around Jaz!! ���� Jogan Hand Holding.jpg Jasmine and Logan Bad News.jpg|Jogan in "Bad News" Jogan in the basement.jpg Hug drawing.jpg|Jogan hug drawing Jogan-Paustin.jpeg Paustin edit.jpeg|Jogan hugging edit �� 11379968 897310907002264 1547165799 n.jpg Jogan - IITLABS.jpeg|Jasmine has her hand on Logan's arm! �� Jogan - BT.jpg Jasmine_and_Logan.jpg Trying to hide your love for someone.jpg Jogan LFO edit.jpg|You realize you are in love when things will never be the same again Love changed over time.jpg|Everything has changed Jogan TNG.jpg PumpkinJogan.jpg Nextofpumpkindancing.jpg Next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-14.jpg|The second almost kiss! Next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-16.jpg Next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-5.jpg Next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-10.jpg Jogan dance.gif|Jogan dancing! �� Logan&JasmineNOP.jpeg|Look at the way Logan is looking at Jasmine! �� Jogan-next-of-pumpkin-favorite-moments-tv-caps-12.jpg Jogan Moment - BN.jpeg|Jasmine and Logan briefly hold hands, in "Bad News" Jogan-Paustin.jpg|Jogan Pautin.jpg Jogan_Slumber_Partayjpg.jpeg Jogan LNB-NOP.jpg Jogan! Logan holds Jasmine's wrist.jpg Jasmine and Logan Stevie Likes Lindy.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps12.jpg JoganSLL.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps8.jpg First drum lesson.jpg JasmineandLoganDBHB.jpg 139446 0443-900x600.jpg|Logan teaching Jasmine to play the drums! �������� Jogan - DB, HB!!.jpg|Jasmine is in Logan's arms!! O..M..G! Jogan-Drum Beats, Heart Beats - edit.jpg|The perfect moment Drum Beats, Heart Beats Collage.jpg Jasmine and Logan....alone.jpg Strong feelings never change.jpg|Feelings never change Joganreassure.jpg Joganfallingforyou.jpg|Jasmine and Logan's third almost kiss!! When you're about to kiss your "ex".jpg Drum Beats, Heart Beats.jpg Jogan DB, HB.jpg|JOGAN Lindy - ulitmate Jogan shipper.jpg|Jogan feels - Lindy fangirls! Cue freak out mode.gif|Logan helps Jasmine play!! Logan saves Jaz!!.gif|Logan saves Jasmine!!!! The third almost kiss!!.gif|Logan leans into Jasmine, trying to kiss her!! Logan's fantasy.gif|Logan thinks Jaz is asking him to be her boyfriend Logan says yes....to his fantasy.gif|And he says yes Dream killed.gif|Not exactly what he hoped for Funny moment.gif|Lol! Jasmine's fantasy.gif|Jasmine thinks Logan is telling her that he loves her! Is it the moment she's been waiting for.gif|Jasmine thinks Logan loves her! Fantasy over.gif|Jasmine's fantasy is over After the fantasy.gif|Lol Aw.jpg|Aww OMG.jpg Jaz in Logan's arms!!.jpg Drummers_in_Paradise.jpg Logan's in love!.jpg|When you're in love Jogan hug edit - LFO.jpg DB, HB Jogan kiss edit.jpg|What should have happened Logan&JasmineTDII.jpg Jasmine's New Boyfriend.jpg|Logan finally asks Jasmine out, and she says yes! Jogan is officially Jogan!! �������� Logan Loves Jasmine!!!! OMG!! jpg.jpeg|Logan finally tells Jasmine he loves her!!! ������������ Nothing, but love!!jpg.jpeg|Jasmine looks dreamily into Logan's eyes, after he tells her he loves her, showing she loves him too!! ������������ Logan tells Jasmine he loves her!!!! ������������.gif Jasmine loves Logan ��.gif Jogan is officially Jogan!! ��������.jpeg|Jogan is finally Jogan!! ���� Its finally the moment she's been waiting for! jpg.jpeg|She finally has the guy of her dreams! �� He finally said it! jpg.jpeg|They really are in love! �� The_first_Jogan_kiss!!_��������.jpg|The first Jogan kiss!! �������� Jogan snuggle.jpg|Look at their faces after the kiss!! Awww! ���� Jogan_In_Love!!_����..jpg|Jasmine and Logan finally admit they love each other! �� Jogan_Rumble_Juice.jpg|Jasmine holds Logan's arm as they come out of Rumble Juice �� Jogan kiss part 1.gif|Logan moves Jasmine's hair out the way, so he can kiss her �� Jogan kiss part 2.gif|Jogan lean in �� Jogan kiss part 3.gif|She finally gets what she's always wanted - the kiss & the perfect boyfriend �� Jogan kiss part 4.gif|Look at Jasmine's face when she pulls away from her kiss with Logan! Awww! �� Jogan_kiss_part_5.gif|Just look at how happy they both are! Awww! �� Jogan finally happens! Part 1.jpg|Jasmine tells Logan she has broken up with Owen... Jogan finally happens! Part 2.jpg|...Because Jasmine still loves Logan, which she tells him �� Jogan finally happens! Part 3.jpg|Logan finally gives Jasmine what she's always wanted!���� JasmineandLoganSoulMates.jpg|They truly are soul-mates ���� Jogan - the finale.jpg|Just look at them! ���� Logan_and_his_new_girlfriend.jpg Jasmine & Logan NOP.gif He's so in love! ��.gif She finally has her dream guy! ��.gif They are so much like a married couple.gif When you've been encurenged to date your best friend.gif Heartbroken Jasmine.gif Jogan dance.gif She's almost in tears!.gif True_Loves_Kiss.png Jasmine_and_Logan_-_the_finale.jpg|Aww! Jogan love! ���� Jogan_-_Channy.png|Just look at the similarities! Jogan_-_Auslly.jpg Logan's New Girlfriend.jpg|Aww, they are so in love!!�� Jogan_-_Happy_Ever_After.jpeg Just look at them! ����.jpg|Awww, how sweet! �� What it all started with.jpg Jogan In Love!! ����-.jpg Goals!.jpg|Jasmine and Logan walking off with his arm around her!�� New_Couple.jpeg|When you are truly in love! �� Category:Galleries Category:Pairing Galleries Category:Relationship Galleries Category:Jogan Category:Couple Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Logan Watson Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Galleries Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Love Category:Season 1 Category:Relationship